lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Baboons!
"Baboons!" is the eighteenth episode of Season 1 of The Lion Guard. It aired on September 23, 2016. Official synopsis "After the Lion Guard rescues a baby baboon, Fuli is charged with returning the baboon to its mother."http://www.disneyabcpress.com/disneyjunior/shows/the-lion-guard/episodes/baboons/ Plot summary During the Lion Guard's patrol, Ono reports that rain clouds are moving in and that Mzingo and his flock are circling in the distance. Suspicious of the vultures, Kion leads his team to ensure that the flock is not up to trouble. Meanwhile, Kiara and her friends, Tiifu and Zuri, travel across the savanna. Kiara questions her friends as to where they're leading her, worried that she will miss the Royal Buffalo Wallow. Tiifu and Zuri assure her that they are planning to help her prepare for it, and present to her Urembo Meadows, where they plan to give her a makeover in time for the Wallow. Across the Pride Lands, the Lion Guard rescues a baby baboon from Mzingo and his flock. Shortly after the rescue, the baby baboon is swept away by floodwaters, and Kion orders Fuli to follow him down the river and pull him to safety. The same rainstorm strikes Urembo Meadows, where Kiara and her friends seek shelter under a tree. Though Tiifu tries to assure Kiara that moisture is good for her complexion, Kiara worries that the storm will last all day. To the cubs' relief, the storm comes to an abrupt halt, and Tiifu and Zuri inform Kiara that the wet flowers will make her smell even better for the Wallow. As the two friends are rolling in the flowers, a surge of floodwaters strikes the plains, trapping the three on an island in the midst of two raging forks of water. Ono happens to spot Kiara and her friends, and he departs to warn Kion of the situation. In the meantime, Fuli returns to the team with the baby baboon, who is clinging to her affectionately, and is instructed by Kion to take him to Nyani Grove, where the baboons live. Fuli protests that she should help the team save Kiara, but Kion assures her that they can handle the island rescue on their own. Fuli relents and departs for Nyani Grove with the baby baboon clinging to her back. Upon arriving, she speaks to the leader of the baboons, who informs Fuli that the baby baboon does not belong to their group. Rather, he belongs to the baboons of Mapango Cliffs, who live at the very top of a steep ridge. Though loathe to travel so far, Fuli begrudgingly sets out to return the baby baboon home. On her way out of the grove, she is told by the baboon leader to bring a message to their cliff neighbors, after which the baboons begin to pelt her with fruit. Meanwhile, Tiifu and Zuri attempt to give Kiara a mud facial, but Kiara protests that she needs to leave in time for the Wallow. Across the floodwaters, Bunga encourages Kion to use the Roar of the Elders to get rid of the floodwaters, but Kion points out that the island could be destroyed in the process. After a moment of thought, he tells his team that they could try to make a bridge instead. Once away from the tree baboons, Fuli begins to make her way toward Mapango Cliffs. On the way, the baby baboon escapes from her clutches and begins to pelt her with fruits from a nearby tree. Frustrated, Fuli sings "Baboons!", in which she laments why the two of them cannot get along. Back at the floodwaters, Beshte pushes a tree into the midst of the river, but it is promptly swept away by the current. Kiara makes her own effort to escape, using the combined strength of herself, Tiifu, and Zuri to push a rock into the river. However, the rock simply rolls the other way and disappears into the floodwaters. In the meantime, Fuli has nearly reached Mapango Cliffs when she spots Mzingo and his flock circling overhead. While attempting to sneak around the vultures, Fuli and the baby baboon attract the flock's attention, and Fuli formulates a plan to throw them off the trail. With the baby baboon clinging to her underbelly, she approaches the vultures through a field of tall grass and tells them that she is simply out hunting. She then threatens to eat Mzingo, and the flock takes off in a hurry. Across the savanna, Ono reports Kiara's failed plan to Kion, who wonders if they should combine their two plans to get her off the island. He orders Beshte and Bunga to push a large boulder into the floodwaters while Ono instructs Kiara and her friends to collapse a dead tree. At the same moment, Fuli reaches Mapango Cliffs, where the baby baboon jumps excitedly from her back and begins to climb the steep ridges. When he at last reaches the top, he is embraced by his mother, who is relieved to find him safe and sound. Satisfied with her work, Fuli starts to depart, but just then, Mzingo and his flock move in for the attack. Meanwhile, Kiara and Kion start to execute their combined plans when Tiifu and Zuri fall into the river. Kiara races to the rescue, pulling them both to safety, but in the process, the three cubs find themselves plastered in mud. With Tiifu and Zuri safe, the Lion Guard pushes the boulder into the water, and Kiara and her friends push a dead tree onto the boulder. To the Lion Guard's delight, the bridge holds, and Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri cross safely to shore. Back at Mapango Cliffs, Fuli scrambles up the side of the cliffs to reach the baboons, who begin to throw fruit at the vultures to buy her time. Mzingo orders his lackeys to get the baby baboon while he handles Fuli, but before he can hurt her, the baby baboon throws a fruit at him, allowing Fuli to jump down the cliffs and pin him to the ground. She orders Mzingo to call off his flock, and he does so, hurriedly racing away and leaving the baboons safe from harm. With the vultures gone, the baboons begin to chant Fuli's name, and the mother baboon thanks Fuli for saving her son, who clambers onto Fuli's back and repeats her favorite catchphrase, "Huwezi!" Across the Pride Lands, Tiifu and Zuri apologize to Kiara for not properly preparing her for the Wallow, but Kiara assures them that there are more important things than appearance. She then departs for the Royal Buffalo Wallow, where she is greeted by the leader of the herd, Vuruga Vuruga. The buffalo praises her muddy appearance and comments that most royals show up too stuffy for the event. Kiara thanks Vuruga Vuruga, then gives credit to Tiifu and Zuri for always insisting that she look her best. Alongside Vuruga Vuruga, Kiara announces the start of the Wallow, and the buffalo charge down the hill to jump in a pit of mud. From afar, Kion, Bunga, Ono, and Beshte watch the Wallow. Just then, Fuli approaches and reports that the baby baboon is home safely. Bunga comments that Fuli must be glad to be rid of the baby baboon, but after a moment, Fuli turns back to Mapango Cliffs and wistfully says, "Baboons." Cast Starring * Max Charles as Kion * Joshua Rush as Bunga * Diamond White as Fuli * Atticus Shaffer as Ono * Dusan Brown as Beshte * Eden Riegel as Kiara * Sarah Hyland as Tiifu * Madison Pettis as Zuri * Johnny Rees as Mzingo Guest Starring * Dee Bradley Baker as Baboon leader * Cam Clarke as Mwoga * Virginia Watson as Vuruga Vuruga References Media Lion_Guard_Tiifu,_Zuri_%26_Kiara_Baboons!_HD_Clips|Tiifu and Zuri relax in Urembo Meadows Lion_Guard_Baboons!_Song_Baboons!_HD_Clip|The "Baboons!" musical sequence The_Lion_Guard_Fuli_Fools_Mzingo|Fuli fools Mzingo Category:Episodes Category:The Lion Guard Episodes Category:Media Category:The Lion Guard: Season 1